Harry Potter and the Enigma Uncovered
by necromancerx
Summary: PostHBP Canon. Harry knows he's going to have to find the horcruxes sooner or later so he embarks on his journey to find the horcruxes and kill voldemort, but something from the past is stirring his thoughts. Read it and you won't be disappointed!
1. Phoenix Lamented

**CHAPTER 1: Phoenix Lamented**

Harry was sitting on his bed, gazing absentmindedly outside the window, lazily flipping through the pages of advanced defensive magic without really looking at them. he saw an owl coming towards his window, he had been expecting that for a long time and when the owl delivered the letter he was confirmed. The envelope bearing the crest with an H and of course the lion, serpent, otter and raven around it. The letter was from Hogwarts, which until now, he reflected sadly, had been his home. he didn't need to open the envelope. He knew it contained a booklist and the usual reminder of the date of return to Hogwarts.

He couldn't bring himself to open it not just because those books had no meaning anymore but also because he knew he couldn't bear to see the signature on the bottom of the letter. for six years that signature had belonged to Professor Albus Dumbledore and he didn't want to see another one in its place

'professor Dumbledore', whenever he heard that name he felt himself falling into an endless black hole, into emptiness.

he fought back the urge to scream and instead directed his thoughts to the past week

he had come to his uncle and aunt's house for what he knew was the final time. his uncle hadn't bothered to come to the station, and Harry was more than pleased at this. but when he entered the house his uncle had seen his face and such was the sadness upon it that his uncle's curiosity rose and he asked, 'what's the matter with you boy? he sneered 'expelled, are you?'

Harry ignored him but he met his aunt on the stairs and supposed he should tell her, after all she did know Dumbledore.

'Professor Dumbledore's dead' he said and carried on climbing the stairs when uncle Vernon's voice pierced through him,

'that Wacky old loon who came here last year?' he asked casually, Harry's insides burned with anger and he shouted,'

SHUT UP' before he could stop himself earning him a shouting lecture from his uncle for half an hour.

Hermione and Ron both had written to him the next day. hermione telling him about books she had read on self-defense and Ron telling him the date of Bill and Fleur's wedding. they both didn't mention Dumbledore much but just gave him advices like 'don't worry, we'll always be there for you' and 'what's happened can't be changed, so think about the future'

not that these words made much of a difference but he had accepted Dumbledore's death as he had been forced to accept his parents' and sirius' death. he was very grateful to his friends as he needed them both at this time. he hadn't forgotten about his plan but felt that he would set out after the wedding, it might ease his pain a bit and he needed to talk face to face with Ron and Hermione.

so here he was a week later in his aunt's house sending the letter from Hogwarts back. he didn't know if he would ever see the school again but he also thought that it would never be the same again.

as soon as he had sent the letter back another one arrived. it was from Ron;

_Dear Harry,_

_just sent back Hogwarts' letter. I told mum yesterday and she didn't mind that much. of course I didn't tell her why but she's a bit changed to tell you the truth. Hermione just wrote to me, don't even ask, she had to send back her Head Girl badge. I hope she's not too sad. mum's going ballistic about the wedding, say's we'll never arrange everything in time. be glad you're not here or even 'the chosen one' would be working so hard he'll forget all about you-know-who. how're you planning to get here? dad says the night bus isn't safe anymore so he'll figure out a way for you. Hermione's coming the day after tomorrow. see you next week._

_Ron._

Harry hadn't thought about how he would explain to everyone why he wasn't going back to Hogwarts but he thought that they would probably know. and anyways he wasn't sure most students would be coming back. parents were now more worried than ever and seeing all that had happened Harry couldn't blame them.

the next day Harry woke up very early, it was still dark outside. he slumped back onto the bed but couldn't sleep so he put on his glasses and checked the time, it was four thirty. he didn't have much to do mowadays and he spent most of his time trying to learn new spells and defence techniques. but it wasn't much use if he couldn't actually cast the spell. he would be of age in about ten days and he couldn't wait. he still had to clear his apparition test which hermione had already done and which Ron was going to take with Harry.

Harry just laid around till noon, then after lunch he decided to have a walk outside. as Harry walked around the neighbor he looked at all the well kept lawns and the houses and wondered whether he would ever think of them again when he was gone. Dumbledore always used to say to Harry that he was greatly interested in the muggle world but Harry, who had had the company of muggles like the Dursleys all his life, couldn't really see dumbledore's point. had Harry been in a family who cared for him, he might have thought otherwise but because of the dursleys he greatly resented the muggle world.

Harry couldn't wait to be on his way to the burrow but he had to wait a few days for it. the park was empty, like it mostly was in such hot weather, but Harry didn't want to be alone right now. he wanted to be with his friends. he couldn't stand the burden alone, he couldn't think or plan or surmise the future without Ron or Hermione. he knew that in the end he would have to be alone, he was the one who was going to defeat Voldemort although right now he didn't know where to begin and had turned to reading DADA books to improve his skills but he couldn't, like Hermione, just read the theory and learn the spells without practical work. he sighed and then was surprised to find that he was sitting on a park bench though he couldn't remember sitting.

Harry reached into his pocket and held his wand tightly, for some reason whenever he did this it gave him a surge of hope and strength he couldn't describe. suddenly up in the sky he ehard a flap of wings and saw an owl soaring towards him, the owl dropped a letter in his lap and without stopping flew off. Harry recognized the writing and opened the letter:

_Dear Harry,_

_how are you? Ron told me that he had sent you a letter yesterday but I had to write to you on my own. first of all, Ginny wrote to me a few days ago and asked me to ask you about how you're doing. we're good friends and being a girl I can understand her situation, she's not very upset and she like all of us agrees that you will live through all of it _(Harry knew 'it' was the task ahaead of them and smiled in spite of himself)._I know not going back to Hogwarts is very upsetting as I am a muggle-born and Hogwarts was and is my life but I feel that there are some things worth sacrificing. you must be feeling lonely these days _(Harry mused at how hermione could predict one's thoughts even at such a distance)._but don't worry it's just a few days. i've never attended a wizard marriage before and I'm really looking forward to it. I wanted to tell you something very important but I can't in a letter so you'll have to wait but its really important.and one more thing, I know this is going to sound annoying but keep your temper under control no matter what. see you very soon,_

_love, Hermione._

Harry put the letter in his pocket and felt just a cinch better. he was worried about Ginny but he had tried not to think about it. hermione really stuck it back in his mind but he knew that once he went to the burrow things would get better.

'look boys, nerd of the year.' a shrill voice pierced through his thoughts like an arrow, his hand instinctively went to his wand and he looked up.

paul was standing just in front of him with Dudley Dudley beside him. Harry hadn't seen Dudley during his stay at privet drive mainly because now he and his gang hung out all day and night doing who knows what but Harry had a shrewd idea of who had stolen a car, two wallets and numerous things from the neighborhood. Paul had come into Dudley's gang the previous year and was just like his cousin though considerably lighter on the weight.

'come on Paul, why waste time with a freak like him' Dudley said casually hiding a fear Harry knew definitely existed.

'no, no big D' paul said with a mad glare 'I'm in the mood for some fun'

'get lost punk' Harry said standing up, he was not in the slightest afraid, he knew Dudley would never let them attack and even if they did he surely would resort to what he called 'the hard way'

'what did you call me?' Paul said angrily clenching his fists

'what's the matter, got hearing problems' Harry said calmly then added 'punk'

'oh you're gonna get it' the bully said raisng his fists but Dudley stopped him.

'don't paul, one hit will kill him and you'll have to deal with the cops'

'don't care big D, I can handle the cops' Paul said raising his fist again

it happened so quick that Harry didn't realize it happened. paul's fist swinged and Harry muttered 'stupefy', next second all the wind had been knocked out of him as a fist made contact with his jaw. Harry opened his eyes about ten minutes later to excruciating pain in his left jaw, for a moment he was dazed but then he suddenly sat up and looked around. no one was in site. Harry stood up and put his hand in his pocket, his wand was not there. he was for the first time afraid but there it was on the ground looking undamaged. it had,luckily, fallen beneath him as he fell. he picked it up and quickly pocketed it. he hurried back towards the house,

once inside his room he locked the door and threw himself on his bed, breathing hard and trying to calm down. Questions flared through his mind, why hadn't his wand worked? What if it were somehow disabled? What if voldemort knew? What if he sends someone to kill Harry? What if...

Stop; he ordered himself. This is getting nowhere; there must be a logical explanation. But suddenly he felt relieved; what if the spell didn't work because he hadn't concentrated right and before this he had always said it aloud. There was one way to support this theory but Harry couldn't bring himself to do it. Could he risk it? The only way was if he performed a spell but that could get him in trouble with the ministry. Just what he needed the ministry on his tail while he looked for parts of Voldemort soul. Yet if the wand didn't work he could be in serious danger. He was thinking so much that his head began to ache.

After a while of thinking he decided that he should try a spell, mostly because he was sure the spell wouldn't work. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the empty glass on his bedside table 'aguamenti' he said clearly and concentrating. The glass was still empty. He fear raised to the peak again, what should he do now, who should he tell? Ron and Hermione!

He picked up a quill and parchment and started but stopped what would Ron and Hermione know about wands that suddenly stopped working. Maybe Hermione had read a thing or two about it but he really needed to consult an expert. He would have contacted ollivander but unfortunately he had vanished the previous year and Harry didn't really know any other wand maker in diagon alley.

What he needed was someone who could give him advice, who knew a thing or two about wands. Then something suddenly clicked into place 'Lupin'. Remus Lupin, if not an expert, would surely know something of the sort as he had more experience than Ron or Hermione. He immediately started writing:

_Dear professor Lupin,_

_I hope you are doing fine and have reorganized the order. I'm writing to you because I have a problem. I know I shouldn't be using magic before I come of age but it was necessary and I had to use a spell. But it didn't work, I've tried again but my wand isn't working. I don't know any wand makers so I thought that I should tell you. Please reply as soon as possible._

_Harry._

Harry hurriedly tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and told her to deliver it quickly. She was off into the clear sky and as soon as she was out of sight Harry sank back into his bed again. He had not noticed it that much because he was worried but the pain in his jaw was still tremendous. He went out of his room and silently into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out and ice bag. He carried it back to his room and held it onto his jaw. It relieved the pain slightly and Harry started thinking again. When would professor Lupin write back, quickly; he hoped.

Dudley came home late that night and Harry could hear uncle Vernon giving him a lecture. This was unusual but Dudley had been once caught by the police and uncle Vernon had then registered dimly what Dudley and his gang were up to. Harry really wanted to go down and hit him but Dudley unfortunately was much bigger than him.

The next day Harry sat up until afternoon waiting for the letter and at about two it finally came.

_Harry_

_I was really surprised when I read your letter. That is one of the rare cases in the wizarding world. I immediately contacted - the other wand maker. He told me that very rarely does this happen but it is not the first time. I'm writing to you exactly what he wrote to me:_

_The wand is more than a thin stick of wood. It is the origin of all magic in the world, but the wand also has its origin. The creature from which core of the wand is taken is always magical and though the creature has given off the feather or hair there always remains a connection between them. Rarely there comes a time when the wand stops working, this is due to the fact that the creature is dead or in such pain or agony that the part inside the wand is affected. Once or twice this has happened when the creature wants a message sent to that particular person though this mostly happens in the case of the phoenix. One must not worry as this is a temporary phase and is over in an hour or so.'_

_I don't know which case your wand is resorting to Harry but don't worry it'll be over and if you're worried about you protection than don't because if something comes up, someone from the order will be there within seconds. Tonks told me to say hi to you. Take care._

_Remus Lupin._

Harry felt relieved after reading the letter. He had thought that his wand had stopped working forever. But then he began to worry again, his wand's core contained the feather of a phoenix, Fawkes' feather. Harry knew that Fawkes was upset and in agony because he could not bear Dumbledore's death but he thought there was more to this. Did that mean that Fawkes was trying to send a message to him? What was so important? Harry thought that it must have something to do with Dumbledore as the phoenix was his pet.

But then a horrifying thought came into his mind. Fawkes' had provided another feather, and that feather resided in another person's wand, Voldemort wand.


	2. Burrowed

Chapter Two

BURROWED

Harry woke up deep into the night with a feeling of something near his shoulder. Harry immediately turned the light on and dashed for his glasses and wand. But he soon realized that it was just an owl, pigwidgeon. Harry saw that there was a slight change in the tiny creature, once it had been an excited, hooting owl but now suddenly it was looking a little sad. Its head was drooped and it could barely stick its leg out. Harry took the letter and carried the owl to Hedwig's cage, which was empty as Hedwig was hunting, and placed it carefully near the water.

Harry opened the letter to find that the letter wasn't from Ron; instead it was from Mr.Weasley;

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? I'm so sorry that I couldn't write to you earlier but I was very busy at the ministry. People are so afraid now; I'm really surprised at the wizarding world's reaction to Dumbledore's death. It seems that they all thought themselves safe just because Dumbledore was alive. But they're still here and that's just because of you. They all think that you're going to defeat you-know-who miraculously and to be honest Harry; I'm thinking along those lines too but I know that you're still underage and such a burden would be just too much. Though I think you are planning something owing to the fact that you, Ron and Hermione are not going back to Hogwarts this year. Molly would not have agreed but now without Dumbledore even she does not think that Hogwarts is safe. But the reason that I am writing to you is to tell you about how you're getting to the burrow. I know you were expecting to leave after a day or two but we think its best if we did this earlier. Please be ready to leave tomorrow evening. I will not come into your house so I request you to come out into the street. It won't be safe so that's why tonks will come beforehand. She'll tell you the procedure. Take care of yourself._

_Arthur Weasley_

Harry read the letter quickly and heaved a sigh of relief. He had thought this would be some kind of emergency. He was very happy at the thought that he would be leaving Privet Drive tomorrow. He wanted to go to the burrow but wondered if it would be safe after he was no longer underage, but then Mr. Weasley and all his friends would be there of course he would be safe. And with that he laid his head on his pillow and thought no more.

Harry whiled away most of the morning in deep thought. His head was never empty now; it was filled with thoughts, plans and many such things. He wasn't sure how He, Ron and Hermione were going to carry out their plans but he contented himself with the thought that they would probably think of something once they were together. The only thing that made Harry nervous was how he and Ginny were going to get along, they would be friends but would Ginny bear it with an open mind? Ginny was a nice girl but girls tend to lose much of their abilities in such matters.

Harry packed everything he owned, because He was leaving privet drive for good and he felt elated about it. When he was finished He went out into the street but did not see Tonks. He went to the park and sat down on a bench. It was a warm day, there was no one around. Harry thought Tonks ought to have been here by now but she wasn't there. Just when he was thinking along those lines he heard a voice

'Psst, Harry' it was coming from right beside him.

'That you Tonks?' I whispered into nothingness

'Yep' she whispered back and took off the invisibility cloak. She had changed, Harry saw, She had somewhat a more mature look about her. Her face was straight and her hair was long and blonde with slight curls, 'you all right Harry?'

'Yeah, I'm fine' I said 'you're changed Tonks or should I call you Nymphadora now?'

'C'mon Harry' she said grinning 'I'm trying to look a bit decent, do you have to ruin it for me?'

'So when are we leaving and how?' Harry asked

'Soon' she replied 'and its still tonks'

Harry chuckled; Tonks was taking something out of her bag. Harry took a closer look and found that they were gloves.

'It's not that cold' Harry said

'They're shield gloves, I bought them from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes '

'Clever, so how exactly are we getting to the burrow?'

'We'll Apparate' she replied

'Then why don't we leave now' Harry asked

'Harry' she said looking surprised 'this is your last time here; surely you want to stay here a little longer'

'Let's go tonks' Harry said standing up 'I think I've had enough of number four privet drive to last me a lifetime'

'Okay Harry' she said and stood up 'hold on' she said offering her arm. Harry grabbed it and got ready for the side-along apparition as he was not qualified to apparate himself.

He had experienced it before but he still felt very uncomfortable like he was going through a tiny hole and he closed his eyes. When he felt the instant rush of air he opened his eyes. He was outside the gate of the burrow and Mr. Weasley was standing a few feet away. The moment Harry appeared he came rushing towards him.

'Harry' he said holding out his hand 'it's so good to see you'

'Same here, Mr. Weasley'

He ushered them inside the house and locked the door behind them.

'Harry' exclaimed Mrs.Weasley rushing towards him and almost knocking him over 'oh I was so worried about you, thank goodness you're okay, a little thin but okay'

'Yeah' said Harry 'Mrs. Weasley where's Ron?'

'He's out in the back with the others' she said 'decorating the tent'

Harry rushed to the back of the house and into the gardens. He was surprised to see that all the chickens and gnomes were gone. The garden was empty except for a tent in the middle; it was roughly the size of the Beauxbatons Carriage he had seen in his fourth year. Knowing what to expect he stepped into the tent.

Even though he had seen wizard tents at the Quidditch world cup he couldn't help being amazed. The 'tent' was a giant Hall with a high ceiling. There were dozens of beautiful chandeliers glittering with light. There were bouquets all around the hall which gave off a very sweet aroma in the air. There was a raised platform at the far end of the Hall which was surrounded by golden statues of angels. it was a magnificent sight to behold but he didn't have much time to ponder over everything because Ron had ran towards him from the end of the hall where he had been hanging colorful scarves.

'Harry' he said breathlessly 'how are you?'

'Fine' Harry said grinning, happy to be with Ron again 'I see that you've started arrangements for the wedding'

'Oh yeah' Ron said 'it's been really hard without magic'

'Wotcher Harry' said Charlie, Ron's elder brother, from the far right of the hall where he was magically summoning flowers out of nowhere and hanging them on the walls.

'Hi Harry' called Ginny who was sitting on the platform making something Harry couldn't see. Her voice was perfectly normal and Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

'So Charlie you're back from Romania?' Harry asked making his way to the place where Ron had been working, followed by Ron.

'Oh yeah' said Charlie grinning 'had to get a holiday or mum would have summoned me here somehow anyway'

Harry smiled and started hanging scarves with Ron. He was so happy to be back at the burrow, to be with Ron. He had so much to discuss with Ron and Hermione.

'So Hermione's coming tomorrow?' Harry asked Ron

'yeah, she said she'd get here as soon as possible' he replied 'but she doesn't know you're here, I forgot to tell her that you'd changed plans'

'Where are Bill and Fleur?' Harry asked putting up a scarf which changed colors every second.

'Gone to select Flour's dress' Ron said 'she insisted that everything be of her choice, that's why this place looks so,…….Fleurish' he finally found the right word, which didn't happen to be a word.

'But the weddings a week away' Harry said

'Tell me about it' Ron groaned 'every time I tell that to mum she tells me off for being so unorganized and everything'

Harry chuckled and carried on with his work. After about an hour or so they made their way into the house and to Ron's room. It was filled with merchandise from Fred and George's shop.

'Wow' said Harry 'you bought all this stuff from Fred and George?'

'yeah, actually we made a deal' said Ron 'they agreed to give me one thing every week if I didn't tell mum that death eaters once came to their shop.'

'WHAT?' said Harry almost toppling over the bed in surprise?

'Don't worry' said Ron 'the death eaters just came to look around the shop and then left without any trouble'

'But what were they doing in the shop?' asked Harry anxiously

'Oh who knows?' said Ron 'they just would have wanted to look around'

Harry gave Ron a very surprised look, surely the death eaters had some reason to come to the shop. They had no interest; Harry was sure, in joke stuff.

'I think I'd better go to the shop' said Harry

'Don't worry Harry' said Ron and then looking at Harry's expression added 'okay okay, we'll go there after Hermione's here'

'Okay' said Harry still a bit worried 'so did you learn anything over the summer?'

'I looked up a few books and asked bill for a few defense lessons' said Ron 'Hermione told me that she's read twelve books and already learned twenty-five spells'

'Well that's Hermione' said Harry completely unsurprised 'have you given any thought to the mission?'

'Yeah' Ron said uneasily 'but we should probably wait for Hermione to get here before we make any plans'

'Yeah' said Harry 'I guess you're right'

The rest of the day passed quickly. Harry looked at all the stuff from Fred and George, and then he and Ron played a game of wizard's chess. At night Mrs. Weasley treated them all to a magnificent dinner and Mr. Weasley told Harry a thing or two of what was going on at the ministry. It wasn't much, the ministry was just trying to capture death eaters and they were failing drastically. The order, Harry learned, wasn't doing as much as it would have done had Dumbledore been alive. It seemed to Harry that everyone was waiting for a miracle to happen and that made Harry nervous considering that he was the one expected top bring about the miracle. But Harry focused his thoughts on the here and now. He wanted to enjoy as much as possible before he set out to destroy Voldemort. Bill and fleur arrived in the middle of dinner, bill looking like he could have collapsed with exhaustion and fleur looking very happy. Telling them all that she had selected dresses for herself, Ginny and Gabrielle (Flour's little sister). Ginny on hearing this left the table and went to her room. She hadn't gotten used to Fleur like Mrs.weasley had. Harry slept peacefully that night, knowing that he did not have to worry now and just enjoy the wedding.

Harry awoke early the next morning and saw that Ron was still asleep. Harry quickly went down and saw that only two people were in the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley and Charlie who were both eating breakfast in silence. When Harry arrived Mrs. Weasley brightened up and laid out his breakfast.

'Mornin Harry' Charlie said

'Isn't anyone else awake yet?' Harry asked

'Dad and bill have gone to work' he answered 'so you three aren't going back to Hogwarts anymore are you?'

'No' Harry said groaning, it was a pang to think about Hogwarts which had been his home for six years.

'Well at least you're lucky' Charlie said trying to cheer Harry up 'at least you won't have to take N.E.W.T.S now'

'Hurray' said Harry sarcastically then turned to Mrs. Weasley 'so when will you go to Diagon Alley to buy Ginny's books?'

'We should be going sometime after the wedding' she said 'it can't be done now, what with all this hustle and bustle'

Harry was disappointed. He had wanted to go that day so he could inspect the twins shop.

'Can't Ron and me go today' Harry asked

'No' she said 'we cannot take such a risk and besides you both have work to do today'

'What sort of work?' Harry asked, letting go of all hope to go to Diagon Alley.

'You two have to prepare the guests lists' she replied 'I want everyone invited by tomorrow'

Harry thought that it would be interesting to know of the Weasley's family a little more. After he ate breakfast he and Ron made their way to the wedding hall. It seemed that Fleur had been satisfied of the décor because there wasn't any change. A few things had been added to the platform so that now it looked stunning. Harry and Ron sat down in a corner and Ron took out al very long parchment and quill.

'Okay tell me the names of every one you can think of' He said to Harry

'Me?' Harry said utterly shocked 'it's your family, you should know'

'oh I didn't mean the family' he said laughing at Harry's stunned face 'there's this charm mum's got that makes the names of all the family members she wants to come appear. She says we just have to invite everyone who's not in the family'

'Oh okay' Harry said 'well, Remus…' Harry began and Ron began to write

'Tonks, Kingsley' Harry said and Ron wrote then came to a stop 'I can't think of anymore'

'Okay' said Ron and he thought for a second then wrote a few more names.

It took about two hours for them to get everyone worth inviting on the list.

'I think that's everyone' said Ron finally relieved and looking at the list

'I don't see my name on here' said a voice from behind and Ron nearly toppled off the chair.

'Hermione' Harry and Ron both exclaimed 'you're finally here'

'Yep' she said, she looked a little different to Harry, but it was mainly because of the somber look on her face.

'What's the matter' Harry asked concerned.

'Oh nothing' she said with a sigh 'I just had to say goodbye to my parents, and when they heard the 'situation' I was about to go into, well they...'

'I see' said Harry. Hermione's parents were muggles and they had obviously decided for Hermione not to get involved in this mission to destroy Voldemort. Harry made no further inquiry. The evening passed with Harry and Ron asking everyone if they wanted to invite any friends and Hermione helping Ginny with the décor. Hermione made the procession much faster as she could use magic and by the end of the day it seemed like the hall was finished.

At dinner, however, something happened that was worse than even a Voldemort attack. They were all going with Fleur to do shopping the next day.


	3. Diagon Alley

_**CHAPTER 3: Diagon Alley**_

'Hurry or ve vill not haff time later' Fleur cried to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, all of whom were eating breakfast.

'Eat slowly and we can avoid it' Ginny said in a hushed tone

'No one can eat _that _slowly' Hermione said

'well then' she cried looking for an excuse and seemed to finally find one 'Hermione, make Ron puke or something so we postpone the trip'

'try it' Ron snarled to Hermione who had happily taken out her wand

'come on guys' Harry said not wanting to miss his trip to Diagon Alley 'let's just get it over quickly'

they all sighed and stood up, ready to go with Fleur who was already beside the fireplace, eager to get going.

'finally' she said as she saw them all making their way towards her 'now Ginny, you must not get lost vile ve are shopping'

Ginny shot her a look that killed and then looked at the rest of them, daring them to laugh. they flooed to Diagon Alley and Fleur gathered them all to give some instructions like they were five year olds.

'and please keep your wand at ze ready' she said to Hermione who nodded and put her hand in her pocket 'vell then off ve go' she said and led all to the shopping street. the street was almost empty, just as Harry had expected and giving off a gloom as though it was sad. Harry had never known Diagon Alley to consist of any other clothes shop than Madam Malkins robes for all occasions. but now with Fleur he saw that there were many more. the only shop that was open out of them all was some distance away. fleur made a course for the shop and Harry got to see the name 'Ronnie's robes' Harry read aloud and then they all burst out laughing, all except Ron, who was looking very sour. the shop was enormous with many compartments like 'casual' and 'party'. the shop, Harry saw, was very glamorous.

'it iz a very nice shop' fleur declared making her way straight to the 'wedding' compartment 'but it is nothing compared to ze ones in France'

'I'll bet' Ginny said

'now first' Fleur said 've must look at Ginny'z dress'

Ginny made a face as Fleur turned and spoke to the woman who was one of the shop's employees. 'this is the dress you chose yesterday ma'am'

she said showing them all a magnificent golden dress which was sparkling in the light.

'it will look lovely on her ma'am' the woman said pointing to Ginny who was sulking in a corner. Fleur asked Ginny to try the dress on in one of the changing rooms, Ginny disagreed, saying that she would not embarrass herself by wearing it in public. Harry thought that was weird since on the wedding about a hundred guests would be looking directly at Ginny as she was one of the Bridesmaids.

'but you vill vear it at the wedding' Fleur said 'vy not here?'

If Ginny hadn't been told by her mother to do everything Fleur said, she would have argued but she snatched the dress from the surprised woman and shot to the changing rooms. the woman was puzzled but Ron said that it was 'family trouble' and she seemed satisfied. when Ginny had tried out her new dress and Fleur had decided on it (after an hour and a half of suggestions and complaints), she turned her attention to Harry and Ron. the attire she had chosen for them, thankfully did not contain frilly bows or such but their robes were quite decent and simple. Fleur told them that in France it was not important what the men wore and so she had decided to go by that tradition. but still getting them the right size took a while and then asking Ron for the heights of Fred, George and Charlie took even more time. Harry suddenly realized something, nowhere in the wedding festivities had percy's name been mentioned even once.

'what about Percy?' Harry asked Ron

'what about him?' Ron said surprised

'why isn't he mentioned nowhere in the festivities?'

'oh that' said Ron realizing 'well he's in Africa on behalf of the ministry. when mum told him about the wedding he said that he would see if he could make it and she need not do anything for him because he didn't think he would come anyway' ron's tone clearly reflected that all of Percy's siblings had now exempted him from the family. in Harry's opinion ,it was for the sake of mrs.Weasley that they had resisted sending him a curse in the mail or, knowing Fred and George, something much more deadly.

at long last when they stepped out of the shop Fleur looked at her watch.

'I need to buy zome uzzer thingz' she told them all. this was Harry's chance

'fleur' he said and she turned 'I need to go to Fred and George's shop for a while'

'but zat would be too dengerouz' she said

'don't worry I can handle it' he said assuring her. after some thought she spoke

'okay zen' she said 'you, Hermione and Ronald go to ze shop and Ginny can come with me'

'no way' said ginny 'I want to go with Harry and the others'

'pleaze Ginny' said Fleur exasperated 'I need to buy zome things for you and Gabrielle also'

'no' said Ginny firmly

'come on ginny' said Harry impatiently 'you can go visit them any other time'

she glared at Harry who looked back with a pleading look and she agreed.

'oh' she said 'alright'

and with a sullen look on her face she followed Fleur to a shop at the end of the street. Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly made their way to the most prominent shop in diagon alley 'Weazley's'

'do mine eyes deceive me?' said a voice from behind Harry as he entered the shop 'why it's Harry potter' Fred shrieked

'shut up' said Harry grinning 'I see you've updated the shop'

the shop had been somewhat changed. though still full of customers there were three more employees. Fred and George had also removed the banner containing the U.NO.POO remark. the shelves were now filled with merchandise which was more than just joke stuff, there were shield gloves, hats, capes and even socks. Harry noticed that everyone in the shop seemed to be buying an item from one shelf which Harry couldn't see because of the crowd. after a few minutes, the people in front of Harry moved and he could see that the shelf had been decorated by the biggest and most beautiful collection of jewelry he had ever seen.

'what do these do' Harry asked pointing towards the Jewelry stand

'they're the ladies special' said Fred

'we put a spell on them to make them look extra attractive, you know so they could force the men to buy them' explained George

'and what happens when they put them on?' Harry asked

'mainly you just grow a wart but the rings also increase the length of the nose-hair' Fred said matter-of-faculty 'so when their husbands are already angry at paying so much money, they get a laugh or two'

'interesting' said Harry 'but everyone must know that the jewelry comes from a joke shop'

'that's why its such a big seller' said George grinning 'they want to find out what the Jewelry does'

Harry laughed, he knew the twins were experts at cracking jokes and he was about to look around the shop when he remembered the real reason he had come here.

'oh yeah' Harry said suddenly remembering 'Ron told me about you're little deal'

'he did?' Fred said glaring a t Ron who seemed to shrink under his gaze

'don't worry' said Harry 'I'm not telling anyone but I want to check out the shop to see if something's wrong'

'whatever you say Harry' said George

'we already checked them all once' said Fred and then lowered his voice 'and we hired an ex-auror' he pointed to a tall man who was completely bald except for a thin stash of hair on either side of his head. he didn't look as bad as moody but he did have a few scars across his hands and face.

'c'mon we'll introduce you' said Fred

'hey Will' called Fred to the man who came over 'meet Harry Potter'

Will didn't seem at all surprised to meet Harry like everyone else always was, he just nodded in a gruff sort of manner.

'nice to meet you' said Harry but he didn't say anything.

'something wrong will?' Fred asked

'no' he said looking at Fred 'just remembered some painful events' at this he gazed at Harry in an angry sort of way.

'what?' said George 'what events'

'maybe Mr. Potter here knows' he said

'what are you talking about' Harry said confused. he ha never seen this guy in his life, how could he know of the guys painful events.

'knows what?' asked Ron

'that he ruined my life' he retorted

'wha..?' Harry stood there dumbfounded

'it was because of you I lost my old job'he cried out in anger 'when you got rid of you-know-who they thought that they didn't need so many of us anymore and fired me a whole bunch of aurors. I had dreamed of being an auror since I was a little kid but just three months after I was recruited mr.potter here overthrew you-know-who and we were thrown out like a pile of rubbish' he was now breathing heavily, looking very angry indeed. Harry thought he must be twisted.

'but was one year old at the time' Harry said 'how could I have known?'

Will shot an angry glare at Harry and then marched off.

'lunatic' said Ron 'come on Harry let's look around, Fleur will be here any moment'

Harry was surprised, there were many people who thought him a hero because he had (unintentionally) rendered Voldemort powerless but he had never thought there would be people who wanted Voldemort to be powerful just because they could keep their job.

'c'mon Harry' said Ron gripping his arm and dragging him to a corner full of merchandise

'let's get out of here' said Harry noticing that Will was still shooting covert looks at him from the counter 'we'll come later'

'okay' said Ron 'but didn't you want to check the shop for curses'

'Will probably checked them better than me' and with that he strode out into the street. they waited for a few minutes and then saw Fleur and Ginny making their way towards the shop laden with bags.

Ginny had a look on her face which surprisingly resembled her mothers when she was angry, neither of them spoke to Ginny which in Harry's opinion was good because she was on the verge of performing her bat-bogey hex.

it took just five minutes to get back to the burrow and when they got back Mrs. Weasley had a pile of work waiting for them.

Ron complained of being forced to become slaves and wondering whether he might just follow in Percy's footsteps, at least it was easier, unfortunately though mrs.weasley heard him and he was given the job to scrub the floor of the hall and polish all the statues. it was clear that it was a punishment because everything was already spotless.

at night Harry, Fred, George, Ginny and Hermione played a game of Duel cards, a type of wizards card game. when Harry finally lay into bed he was exhausted, but their were other things that worried him, each day which passed brought him one step closer to his mission and probably, his death.


	4. Wedding Bells

**A/N: I cannot believe I didn't receive even a single review after three chapters. wake up people! now here's the fourth chapter, in which the tides start changing. review this time or I might not post any more chapters from now on. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Chapter Four **

Wedding Bells

only two days were left until the wedding, everyone had been sent invitations and the hall had finally been decorated, the dresses had finally been delivered and it seemed as though everything was ready but as Mrs. Weasley pointed out, they were missing the main thing, the ring. So it was with a heavy heart that she decided to go with Fleur to select the ring. They were gone for about two hours and when they returned it looked as if Mrs. Weasley was in doubt of her acceptance of Fleur. when they had returned Mrs. Weasley told them that they had brought the rings from Fred and George's shop, she said that the twins had mad the rings without any joke and when Harry looked at the rings he saw why she had accepted the rings. They were magnificent; they were probably the most beautiful rings he had ever seen. Meanwhile Fleur was in full flow about the wedding and prancing excitedly around the house. Even though they had gotten used to her, Harry and Ron sometimes still had to divert course when she was coming the same way.

Finally the tiring days of arrangements came to an end as the wedding day arrived. Mrs. Weasley could occasionally be seen running here and there, Mr. Weasley had taken the day off from work. Bill was lazily sitting in the kitchen saying that everyone was wasting their time and that he would've been quite happy with a simple wedding. Fleur was getting ready in her room since six o'clock in the morning. Gabrielle and Fleur's mother arrived a few hours before the wedding. Gabrielle was quite happy to see Harry again. Flour's mother was a graceful woman, much like Madam Maxime but shorter.

'How do I look?' Ron asked Harry when they had finally changed a few minutes before the ceremony. Harry looked at him, he was looking quite decent, and Fleur had done him a favor by not giving him frilly robes like the ones which he had worn at the Yule ball.

'Like a gentleman' said Hermione from behind them as she entered the room

She was wearing bottle green robes and had once again used Sleekeazy's hair potion on her hair. She looked quite nice.

'Come on' she said impatiently 'we have to receive the guests'

They all hurried to the hall which in addition to the decorations had been provided with live fairies. Harry was curious as he had never seen a wizard's wedding before. Their job was to just stand there and welcome everyone. In a few moments Harry was seeing Wizards and Witches of all shapes and sizes, one of them was really holding three chickens on his head.

'Uncle Sam' Ron whispered in Harry's ear 'he's always been a weirdo'

As Ron said this, another Witch passed them; she was tall and very slim with a pencil like nose and small eyes which glared at Ron so ferociously like he had done some hideous act. Harry and Hermione looked at Ron with a questioning look and saw that he was looking ready to sink into the ground.

'Who was that?' Harry asked astonished

'Oh' he said slightly red in the face 'she's aunt Grattis'

'And?' said Hermione 'what's she got against you'

'Well when I was seven she annoyed me so much that I filled her hat with bugs' said Ron and Harry and Hermione laughed.

'Harry' said a voice from behind; Harry turned and found Remus and Tonks in their best clothes 'how are you?'

'Fine' Harry said shaking hands with Remus

'So' said Remus 'I heard you made a trip to Diagon Alley, find anything suspicious?'

'No' said Harry 'not really'

'Ok' he said heading inside 'see you later'

'How did he know about that?' Harry asked

'Probably dad told him' Ron said putting on a big, fake smile as five more Weasleys entered the hall.

Hermione nudged Harry and pointed to a group of people making their way to the hall, they were not Weasley's Harry could tell, but looked more like somewhere from Flour's family. They're were two men in identical, black robes with hats, the women were, however, had dressed so frivolously for the occasion that the glittering dresses and opals seemed to be noticeable even from a great distance. they were all walking imperiously and looking at the Weasley's house with sort of unsatisfied expressions, as they drew near, Harry could see that the men were walking behind the women, they all passed Harry, Ron and Hermione without the slightest sign of notice but the Wizard who came last stopped directly in front of Harry and Harry noticed for the first time the Girl beside him, it was Gabrielle, Flour's sister. She waved at Harry who smiled, the wizard held out his hand and Harry shook it.

'Harry Potter' he said and Harry noticed that his accent was not the typical French but more clear 'a pleasure to meet you'

'Yeah' said Harry shaking his hand 'same here'

'I am Flour's father' he said, though Harry had already guessed that much 'she told me much about you, although of course I had already known you, with all the news and sorts'

He was talking casually and in a friendly manner as though he knew Harry long.

'And Ronald Weasley' he said shaking hands with Ron 'I wish I could have spent more time with your family but I could not get a day off work'

With that he smiled at Hermione and departed into the Hall.

'Nice bloke' said Ron

'Yeah' Harry said 'so can we go in now?'

'I dunno' said Ron uncertainly 'is everyone here?'

'I think so' said Hermione 'let's go'

They all hurried into the hall, it was the same it had been the morning with the exceptions of the priest and all the guests. Harry, Ron and Hermione hurried to three seats in the fourth row, Harry sat beside a Wizard who looked very aged and was falling asleep. It took a while for all the guests to settle down. Harry raised his eyes to the platform; the priest was reading the bible placed on a stand, a magnificent piano stood at one side which was obviously bewitched to play by itself.

After a while everyone quieted down, the great door of the hall opened and Bill strode in with his head held high and a smile on his face, he was dressed in long black robes and had decided to get rid of his earring, though the hair persisted. He reached the platform and smiled at the priest who nodded slightly. They had to wait for a minute or so then the door of the great hall was opened again and Fleur stepped in, she was looking more stunning than Harry had ever seen her in a long white, sparkling dress followed by two bridesmaids, Ginny was looking beautiful in golden robes decorated with silver lining. As she passed Harry, he winked at her and she smiled back. Harry was surprised that the smile was authentic; she seemed to be enjoying herself. As Fleur passed, Harry caught a blast of the excitement she was giving off and he had to shake his head slightly to clear it off, Ron was rubbing his eyes.

They slowly proceeded to the platform and as Fleur got beside bill, Ginny and Gabrielle left her and made their way into the crowd, Ginny seated herself beside Hermione.

'Enjoying You?' Harry asked

'Yeah' she said

The priest then began to speak in a loud, wheezy voice...

'We are gathered here to witness the magical bond….'

His voice was dying down, Harry thought he had gone deaf but then he heard a hissing voice 'now isss the time'

He heard this voice again and again. Maybe it's just in my head; he thought but somehow the voice seemed familiar.

'Ron can you hear that voice?' Harry asked

'What voice?' he said 'I don't hear anything'

'What about you Hermione? Can you hear...'

Harry stopped in mid-sentence, he was suddenly fearful. He had heard voices like that before, it was the language rare wizards could understand. The language of snakes: Parseltongue.

He looked around the hall, was it possible that any one of the guests was a parselmouth? Harry doubted that it could be any of the Weasley's, so it maybe someone from Flour's family. Harry looked at their small group; they seemed to be unaware of the fact that someone had just spoken snake language. Harry' eyes swooped the hall quickly because Parseltongue was no good news. And then his eyes found the stage, the priest droning on, Bill and Fleur beaming. And then the priest's voice rang through Harry's ears

'Please put the ring on Madame's finger' Bill had took the ring in full view, Harry was too late. The ring was glowing green.

**A/N: **so how'd you people like the chapter? hope it was good. just a small request to all those who at least read it, if you liked it, how much time would it take to write one review? till next time (only if I receive reviews) Ciao : )


End file.
